


Reliving Adventures (di Faith Wood)

by lilyj



Series: Faith Wood [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts!Fic, Humour, M/M, Smut, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco pensa che Harry abbia perso il suo spirito avventuroso. Harry gli dimostra che si sbaglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliving Adventures (di Faith Wood)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reliving Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138159) by Faith Wood. 



> Titolo: **Reliving Adventures** (Rivivere Avventure)
> 
> Autrice: Faith Wood
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill), [Naky](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=6060)
> 
> Rating: nc17
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Draco
> 
> Sommario: Draco pensa che Harry abbia perso il suo spirito avventuroso. Harry gli dimostra che si sbaglia.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4472727/1/Reliving-Adventures). Il Livejournal dell'autrice è [qui](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/), oppure potete trovare Faith su [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood), anche se non c'è proprio tutta la sua produzione.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** esibizionismo, umorismo, sesso, Hogwarts!fic (ma la storia è solo ambientata nel castello: in realtà è una post-7° libro).
> 
> Nota dell'Autrice **:** scritta un (bel) po' di tempo fa per il compleanno della Fantastica Cheryl Dyson. E sì, in questo caso 'Fantastica' vuole la maiuscola.

Reliving Adventures

"Qualcuno potrebbe vederci!" sibilò Harry, non perché fosse proprio arrabbiato, perlopiù era a causa della sensazione dei denti di Draco che gli grattavano la sensibile pelle fra l'orecchio e l'attaccatura dei capelli. Harry girò la testa, cercando di sfuggire all'assalto di Draco, ma forse avrebbe funzionato meglio se Harry non lo avesse afferrato alla nuca per tenerlo con fermezza in posizione. Era possibile che al momento si sentisse un tantinello indeciso.

"Tipo me?" La voce sarcastica di un brutto gargoyle che si trovava accanto a loro gli fece aprire gli occhi.

Si trovavano in una nicchia del secondo piano del castello di Hogwarts. Era abbastanza isolata: la loro unica compagnia era un grosso gargoyle di pietra che un tempo si trovava davanti l'ufficio di Dumbledore, ma che era stato spostato lì a causa dei gravi danni che aveva subito durante la Battaglia di Hogwarts. Però, nicchia isolata o meno, era sempre pieno giorno, e sia studenti che professori avrebbero potuto spuntare in ogni momento. Draco stava facendo il matto come al solito.

Anche se abile come al solito, ammise Harry quando le labbra di Draco scivolarono sulla sua carotide e succhiarono con gentilezza e decisione.

Harry ebbe un capogiro momentaneo quando tutto il suo sangue fluì verso sud: la lingua impertinente di Draco e il persistente sfregamento dei fianchi glielo fecero venire duro in un istante.

"Non ci vedrà nessuno," lo tranquillizzò Draco mentre gli leccava la clavicola, bloccandolo contro il muro con il suo corpo. I fianchi di Draco ondeggiavano ritmicamente mentre sfregava l'inguine contro quello di Harry, creando una magnifica frizione che lo fece sentire sul punto di svenire. "Non c'è nessuno in giro."

Harry trattenne uno squittio quando Draco lo morse senza pietà, succhiando come se si credesse un vampiro.

"Mi scusi, signore," scattò il gargoyle. "Qualcuno è qui, e se cortesemente staccasse la lingua dal collo di quell'uomo, mi vedrebbe."

Draco ringhiò e si allontanò di poco per lanciare un'occhiataccia a quella brutta faccia di pietra. Il gargoyle si era coperto gli occhi con le mani; con le dita ben allargate, per poter sbirciare di tanto in tanto.

"Ti è venuto in mente," disse Draco, gelido, "di _girarti dall'altra parte_?"

Per un momento il gargoyle sembrò rimanere senza parole. "Sono fatto di pietra! Non posso semplicemente… la pietra è _dura_."

Draco sfarfallò le ciglia. "Anch'io ho qualcosa di duro. E devo occuparmene. Adesso sta' zitto! Mi stai deconcentrando. Non ce ne andremo finché–"

"Oh, invece sì," disse Harry in fretta, ritrovando la voce e parte della sua lucidità mentale. "Draco, farò tardi a lezione," concluse.

Draco strinse gli occhi e aprì la bocca come se avesse in mente di discutere, ma poi le sue sopracciglia si alzarono fino ad assumere un'aria pensosa e la sua espressione cambiò. Di colpo assunse un'aria gentile e i suoi occhi si colmarono di comprensione. Per poco Harry non afferrò la bacchetta: Draco non aveva mai quell'espressione se non aveva un malvagio secondo fine.

"Oh, Harry. Mi spiace tanto." Draco sospirò con un sorriso quasi melenso, e Harry si morse un labbro con nervosismo. "Avrei dovuto rendermene conto," disse in tono rammaricato, sembrando genuinamente angosciato, e probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a infinocchiare qualcun altro, ma non Harry: lui lo conosceva fin troppo bene. Draco gli afferrò una mano e se la portò al viso, premendo la guancia contro il palmo, e tracciando dei piccoli cerchi col pollice sul punto palpitante del polso di Harry. "È solo che non sei più avventuroso come una volta." Draco fece guizzare la lingua sul punto accarezzato dal pollice.

Harry represse un brivido. "Draco, no. Non il polso…" lo implorò, restando comunque incapace di ritrarre la mano.

Draco lo ignorò, succhiando la pelle sensibile, la sua lingua che faceva capolino mentre lui ne dimostrava la flessibilità. Harry imprecò e gemette, grato che dietro di lui ci fosse un muro contro cui potersi appoggiare per mantenere l'equilibrio.

"È comprensibile," continuò Draco alternando umidi baci smielati e pungenti morsetti quasi dolorosi. "Sei preoccupato per la tua immagine, per la tua reputazione. La scintilla è andata. Ti sei rammollito…" Draco leccò una vena prominente sul polso di Harry, lo sguardo che non abbandonava i suoi occhi: un'immagine decisamente peccaminosa, e Harry sentì cedergli le ginocchia.

"Oh, i miei occhi!" il gargoyle era d'accordo con i pensieri di Harry.

"Immagino tu sia solo… spaventato," terminò Draco, lasciando andare la mano di Harry e facendosi bruscamente da parte. "Forza, andiamo. Merlino non voglia che arrivi tardi."

Harry lo fissò incredulo, disorientato e irritato, e molto eccitato. Si stava godendo le attenzioni di Draco, e l'interruzione repentina non fece altro che farlo arrabbiare.

Perfettamente consapevole di essere stato manipolato per fare esattamente quello che Draco voleva, Harry gli afferrò i fianchi e lo girò, sbattendolo senza molta gentilezza contro il muro.

"Oh, no!" ansimò Draco con una ridicola vocetta stridula. "Non in pubblico! Razza di bruto!"

"Oh, taci," scattò Harry. Anche se Draco continuò a ridacchiare con aria sorniona, Harry sapeva come cancellargli dalla faccia quella espressione soddisfatta. Avvolse una mano attorno a Draco attraverso i pantaloni, stringendo senza finezza, avvicinando le labbra alla bocca sghignazzante di Draco.

"Dato che ti senti tanto avventuroso, immagino non ti dispiacerà urlare un po'?"

"Uhm." Draco si accigliò e arricciò le labbra in un'espressione un po' incerta. Harry, però, decise di interpretare quel suono come un incoraggiamento, quindi, dopo aver mordicchiato con delicatezza il labbro inferiore imbronciato, si inginocchiò sul pavimento duro.

Draco strinse le mascelle e si fece silenzioso mentre guardava Harry dall'alto, che si sentì decisamente soddisfatto dalla sua totale attenzione. Lanciandogli il suo sorriso più seducente, Harry gli premette la guancia contro il pacco, strusciando la faccia sul tessuto ruvido prima di far scivolare la bocca sopra quella palese erezione con un sonoro _mmm_. L'intero corpo di Draco fremette, e Harry sospettò che sarebbe crollato se lui non gli avesse trattenuto i fianchi snelli. Harry leccò il tessuto che copriva l'uccello di Draco, prestando attenzione a fare un verso indecente, degno di una pornostar. Il tessuto in questione non era la cosa più buona che avesse mai leccato, ma valeva la pena per vedere Draco arrossire come un semaforo mentre un patetico gemito gli sfuggiva dalle labbra. Quando Harry continuò a stuzzicare, dimostrando di non avere intenzione di far progredire la cosa, Draco sbuffò, schiaffeggiò via le mani di Harry, si slacciò i pantaloni e senza cerimonie si tirò fuori l'uccello. Il gargoyle si strozzò e gorgogliò indignato, sembrando scandalizzato, o forse era solo impressionato.

"Devi prima scartarlo," disse Draco in tono tenero attraverso i denti serrati. E quello era un talento disponibile solo per Draco Malfoy.

Con un angolo della bocca che tremolava e gli occhi sgranati, Harry gli lanciò uno sguardo innocente. "Oh? Errore mio." Fece scivolare con leggerezza la punta delle dita lungo la parte inferiore di quel lungo uccello, adorandone la consistenza vellutata e l'odore familiare dell'eccitazione di Draco. "Ora capisco il vantaggio dello scartare prima," rifletté Harry, sfregando circolarmente il pollice sulla punta sensibile, spargendo liquido preorgasmo e allo stesso tempo facendo annaspare e ansimare Draco. L'uccello di Draco puntava verso la faccia di Harry come se fosse dotato di intelletto e fosse ansioso di tuffarsi nella sua bocca. Leccandosi le labbra di colpo secche, Harry afferrò quella calda lunghezza alla base e espirò il suo alito bollente sulla punta gocciolante.

"Dovresti restare in silenzio," mormorò Harry tutto allegro, sapendo che stare in silenzio non era uno dei punti forti di Draco. Lentamente tirò fuori la lingua, fissò lo sguardo sugli occhi sbarrati di Draco, e gli leccò la punta dell'uccello in una lunga spirale. Draco guaì e le cosce gli tremarono.

Mantenendo il contatto visivo, Harry inclinò la testa e leccò la vena sulla superficie inferiore dell'uccello di Draco, dalla base alla punta, dove roteò di nuovo la lingua con un esagerato gemito sonoro.

"Cazzo!" quasi ringhiò Draco, colpendo il muro con un pugno per un motivo noto solo a lui.

Incoraggiato e divertito, Harry prese in bocca la punta bollente dell'uccello, succhiando con leggerezza, e il familiare sapore amarognolo scatenò un'altra ondata di eccitazione lungo il suo corpo. Consapevole che avevano poco tempo, e che l'aveva perso tutto stuzzicandolo, Harry allungò una mano verso il basso, si abbassò la zip dei pantaloni, e si afferrò l'uccello totalmente duro.

Gli occhi di Draco si fecero del tutto scuri. "Adoro quando ti fai una sega con il mio uccello in bocca."

Harry gemette in risposta, prendendo più a fondo quella lunghezza bollente, succhiando bruscamente e muovendo allo stesso ritmo entrambe le mani, una che carezzava e strizzava l'uccello di Draco, e l'altra avvolta con fermezza intorno al proprio. Gli ci volle un po' per coordinare completamente i suoi movimenti, ma quella non era la prima volta che Harry lo faceva.

Sentì la mano di Draco sulla fronte, che gli inclinava leggermente la testa, a ricordagli di guardare in alto. Harry lo fece, e ridacchiò al singhiozzo di risposta di Draco, come se questi si fosse stupito che Harry avesse fatto ciò che gli aveva chiesto. Come se Harry non si fosse mai inginocchiato per Draco, prima di allora, sguardo affamato, uccello in bocca e la mano nelle mutande. Ma quello era il tipico Draco. Nonostante la sua deliberata dimostrazione di compiacenza, finiva sempre per sembrare sorpreso per cose del genere, con sommo divertimento di Harry. Sembrava sorpreso ogni volta che Harry lo spingeva sul letto e lo scopava con dedizione, sussurrando paroline dolci e frasi sconce, schiacciandogli i polsi contro il cuscino, impedendogli ogni movimento; sembrava sorpreso quando Harry si sdraiava e sollevava le gambe, allargandole e offrendosi senza vergogna, con il desiderio di lasciar fare a Draco ciò che preferiva; _sembrava_ sorpreso, quasi sconvolto, ogni volta che Harry gli schiacciava i fianchi contro il letto, gli separava le natiche, e ficcava la lingua nel suo buco.

Harry gemette, ricordandosi di quella stessa mattina, quando aveva avuto Draco spalmato sul letto, prono, che si spingeva verso l'alto, dimenandosi sotto la sua lingua impietosa. Incitato dai pensieri sul suo amante complicato, Harry accelerò, muovendo la testa su e giù, le guance che si incavavano quando succhiava con forza, incapace di impedirsi di gemere sonoramente mentre la sua mano si dava da fare sul proprio uccello. Si rese conto di come stesse succhiando in modo indecente quando il gargoyle squittì, "Oh, i suoni! I suoni! Non posso sopportarli!" Harry arrossì solo un poco, dimenticandosi presto dell'imbarazzo quando sentì montare l'orgasmo.

Togliendo la mano dall'uccello di Draco, rilassò la gola e inghiottì, inghiottì, inghiottì, e gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime mentre lottava contro il riflesso di rigettare. La punta dell'uccello di Draco gli colpì il fondo della gola; il ruvido ciuffo di peli biondi gli solleticò il naso; l'odore muschiato del desiderio di Draco lo fece gemere intorno all'uccello nella sua bocca.

Draco stava annaspando rumorosamente, le mani nei capelli di Harry, spettinandoglieli con carezze irregolari. Lavorando con i muscoli della gola e con la lingua, Harry mugugnò mentre muoveva la testa e inghiottiva in modo convulso. Si diede da fare sul proprio uccello con brusche carezze veloci, e poco dopo gli occhi gli si rivoltarono, e tentò di mantenere il ritmo quando l'apice lo sopraffece. Non poteva urlare dato che aveva la bocca piena di cazzo, ma strizzò gli occhi e emise un urlo soffocato, gemendo e mugugnando attorno all'uccello di Draco, mentre il suo corpo tremava per la forza di quell'orgasmo, con lo sperma che gli ricopriva la mano e il pavimento.

Draco venne con una litania di maledizioni, riempiendo la bocca di Harry con una gran quantità di liquido amaro. Harry inghiottì con entusiasmo e facilità, dato che lo sperma si limitò a scivolargli giù per la gola.

Lasciando scivolare fuori dalla bocca l'uccello del suo amante dall'aria sazia, Harry fece diversi profondi respiri. La sua gola e la mandibola erano dolenti, e ondeggiò sul posto, bisognoso di un momento per riprendersi, ma a quanto pareva, in realtà non aveva bisogno di un momento.

"Preside! Grazie, Merlino! Mi salvi!"

Per mezzo secondo, Harry venne pietrificato dal panico, ma poi, in un turbine di movimento, saltò su, lanciando un incantesimo pulente per liberarsi dello sperma, si allacciò i pantaloni e si pulì la bocca. Draco, per fortuna già rivestito, era arruffato e inorridito tanto quanto Harry si sentiva quando un click-clack di tacchi si avvicinò loro.

"Signor Potter. Signor Malfoy," li salutò la preside Minerva McGonagall con un sorriso breve e controllato, inclinando la testa.

"Preside," Harry e Draco la salutarono all'unisono, e poi si lanciarono un'occhiataccia a vicenda. Arrossiti e imbarazzati, uscirono dall'alcova, tentando in tutti i modi di ignorare il gargoyle che stava balbettando e gesticolando nella loro direzione, con aria indignata, ma per fortuna troppo sconvolto per parlare.

La McGonagall lanciò al gargoyle un'occhiata disinteressata, poi si rivolse a Harry. "Signor Potter, gli studenti del settimo anno la stanno aspettando."

"Certo, stavo… sto arrivando." Harry fece una smorfia al suono roco della propria voce.

La McGonagall strinse gli occhi, e premette le labbra in una linea sottile. "Signor Potter, non posso immaginare perché insista a portare ogni volta il suo partner con lei. Sembra essere solo una distrazione. Le ho sempre e solo chiesto di fare una lezione una volta all'anno. Di sicuro può sopportare di separarsene per un paio di ore."

Draco si schiarì la gola, chiaramente offeso. "Le assicuro, non sono una distrazione, ma più una… ispirazione," le disse, agitando una mano filosoficamente.

La McGonagall mormorò qualcosa di indecifrabile e si girò, appoggiandosi pesantemente sul suo bastone da passeggio. "Allora, signor Potter?" lo incitò, indirizzandogli un sorriso caldo.

Harry esalò un sospiro di sollievo. Sembrava che la McGonagall non avesse davvero visto quello che stavano facendo. Forse aveva pensato che si fossero nascosti per una veloce pomiciata, cosa che era comunque imbarazzante, ma non tanto quanto essere beccati inginocchiati a succhiare allegramente un uccello. Harry e Draco si scambiarono un sorriso sollevato, per poi girarsi a ghignare in faccia al gargoyle brontolante e agitato.

Di colpo, McGonagall si schiarì la gola. "Oh, signor Potter, prima che vada a tenere la sua lezione…" Gli lanciò un'occhiata veloce con le labbra tremanti. "Si pulisca le ginocchia."

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Ero tentata di aggiungere 'drammatico' fra i tag… povero gargoyle.


End file.
